Eddy Returns
Plot (The Elite Force is in Mission Command) Stewie: I say, what's wrong with the monitor? (Eddy comes up) Eddy: HI!! (Adam, Bree and Chase freak out. Stewie and Brian are just bewildered) Stewie: Who the deuce are you? Chase: That's Eddy. He was Daveport's smarthome security system. He's a complete menace! Eddy: I see some new faces. Who's the football freak? (Stewie looks mad) Eddy: And it looks like Tasha has grown a lot of fur. Brian: The name's Brian, and I'm an actual dog. Eddy: Oh, ok. (theme song) Eddy: So what do you guys even do without Donald here? Bree: I've never met him. Eddy: Who's running things here? Brian: Our friend Quagmire from Rhode Island. Eddy: What happened to the evil Davenport? Chase: None of your business. And in case you haven't noticed, he's not evil anymore. Later... (Stewie is watching the History Channel on TV) (Eddy comes on) Eddy: That's kinda boring. Let's watch something better Chase: I think we vaporized Tasha. I think we vaporized Tasha. I think we vaporized Tasha (Stewie walks away) Later... (Sees Brian chewing on a rope) (Eddy comes on) Eddy: (mockingly) Who's a good boy, who's a good boy? (Brian stares at him angrily) Later... (Bree comes out of the shower with a towel around her body.) (Eddy comes on) Eddy: Say, Bree, you're a lot prettier than when we last met Bree: Aah! Later... (Stewie, Brian and Bree go to Chase) Brian: You need to stop Eddy! He's a complete troll! Bree: And a pervert! (Perry comes in) Stewie: Oh, look who it is. (Eddy comes on) Eddy: Ay-o! It's Perry-o! Perry: Shush, Eddy...Is that a crack I see on your hyper lift over there? Chase: What? (Eddy tracks down Quagmire and copies his voice) Eddy: Everyone get upstairs! (They go) Perry: Perfect. (goes into hyper lift) (Perry goes into mission command and activates the cyberdesk and find top secret codes) Quagmire: What's going on here.... Perry: Западный шпион! (punches Quagmire and knock him out) Meanwhile.... Chase: Oh no, where's Quagmire? Brian: I don't know, but this door won't open. Stewie: I think somebody trapped us. I bet it was Eddy... (Quagmire comes up the hyper lift) Stewie: What happened? Quagmire: I was in Mission Command and I saw Perry accessing something on the cyberdesk. I asked her what she was doing then she yelled something in Russian then knocked me out Chase: Perry? She's not Russian. Quagmire: I think something really bad is happening. Meanwhile... (Perry’s apartment) (She uses a telegram to send the codes to the Russia) Later... (They go in mission Command) (Stewie types on the cyber desk) Stewie: Somebody, probably Perry, hacked us. Chase: Some top secret codes for Davenport Industries are gone. If Perry is truly Russian, she must have given them to the Russians. Adam: What could she do with them? Chase: (checks his phone) Guys, I just found out that Apple and Davenpoirt Industries are now defunct. Those are the two biggest tech companies in the U.S. (Eddy comes on the monitor) Eddy: Good to see everyone all together Bree: Eddy, what did you do! Eddy: It's simple. That wasn't Perry. It was Svetlana Andropov Chase: Wait, what? Then what happened to the REAL Perry? FLASHBACK Eddy: In 2015, after Donald betrayed me, Perry was bringing Dr. Gao to jail. While she was gone, Andropov came in the Academy waiting to eliminate Perry and take her place. When Perry came in, Andropov eliminated her and threw her from the Academy into the Pacific Ocean. A week later, Andropov went to Mission Creek, and found out that you were forming an Elite Force in Centium City. She told me everything, then she hid in Mission Command and convinced Chase to let her join the team. Once the shapeshifters were defeated, Andropov would go in Mission Command, access Davenport Industries security codes, and send them to Russia. Meanwhile, she would also infiltrate Donald's unguarded lab, access codes from Apple, and send them to the Russia. Now that the two post powerful companies in America are gone, Russia can finally invade and restore the Soviet Union. Adam: Maybe you could help us defeat her. Eddy: Hahahahaha (activates a detonator) (They run out and go up the hyper lift) (They exit the hyper lift and breathe heavily) Brian: We gotta get to Andropov. Stewie: We can't go empty handed. It's us versus the biggest country in the world. We need help. Bree: How? NATO is defeated. Stewie: Yes, but there is someone in their place. The Neo-Roman Empire. The Roman army is made fully by Calderans, and Oliver and Skylar are ruling it. Russia is as much as a threat to Rome as it is to America. They can help. (A Calderan general comes into Skylar's office with a laptop in her hands) (Skylar opens it) (She clicks on an email attachment and it shows a video message from Quagmire) (Star Wars: A New Hope music is playing for the audience) Quagmire: Skylar, years ago you helped us in the Shapeshifter War, now we need your help again in our struggle against Russia. As you might have heard, Russian spies have infiltrated Mission Command and the Lab in Mission Creek and used it to damage our economy, so they can invade us. I know our countries might not be the best of friends right now, but Russia is as much as a threat to you as it is to us. Right now, we are locked in the penthouse. We need you to come to Centium City, and get us out of the penthouse, and meet up where the Russians will they will most like invade, in Charleston, South Carolina. This is our most desperate our. Help us Skylar Storm, you're our only hope. Alright, now what do I click? Skylar: Votum est mandatum meum Back in Centium City… (Skylar uses her molecularkinesis to unlock the door) (she comes in) Bree: Glad you’re here, Skylar. Did you bring help? Skylar: Yes I have four legions stationed in Charleston. They're now negotiating with the Americans. Adam: So what do we do now? Skylar: We go to Charleston and fight with the American troops. After the Russians are repelled, I will make arrangements that Russia cannot invade anyone again, just like I did for China. Stewie: Alright, let's suit up. (They suit up and head to Charleston) (On one line, there is the Roman army, female Calderan troops with a roman style uniform. On the other side is the US army as usual. On the front is the elite force) Leo (in a helicopter): Attention! This city is currently bring invaded by the Russians, coming from Constantinople. This is now a front line city. Please evacuate immediately (People start to evacuate) (The Russians land and start charging) (People start to evacuate) Stewie: Russian ships are dead ahead! (The Russians land and start shooting) (The Allied armies start shooting at the russians) (Calderas start zapping the Russian troops with their ionikenisis, who fall before they can get to them) (Adam uses his superstregth to punch a bunch of Russian troops) (chase and Stevie run up to a Russian solider with a bladed rifle. They duel until Stewir defeats the Russian soldier with his laser bo) (Meanwhile, Bree uses her proton ring to take out a lot of Russian troops, and when someone throws a hand grenade at her, she blasts it with her heat vision) (Meanwhile, many planes are dropping small bombs on the emptied Charleston) (Chase uses his molecularkinesis is and makes a bomb take out the warplanes dropping it) (the Russians are retreating and the ships and warplanes go away) Later... (the mayor comes in with his guards. He approaches Stewie and skylar) Mayor: Thank you for coming to help. (Shakes Stewie and skylar’s hand) Stewie: It was out pleasure Skylar: it will be very unlikely Russia will attack us in any future later... (The Elite Force and Donald go to the Lab in Mission Creek) Bree: I can't believe we used to live down here, this place is so cool! Chase: Yeah, you weren't a big fan of it. Brian: Can someone get Eddy on the monitor? (Donald turns Eddy on) Brian: Hey Eddy, you wanna go for a ride? Eddy: Huh? Brian: Into cyberspace? Eddy: NOO! (Brian pushes a button. Eddy pixelates and is deleted) Adam: Finally! Stewie: I just got off the phone with the police. Andropov is arrested. Donald: Bree, I'm sorry I didn't give you a normal childhood and that's why you erased yourself. Bree: That's okay. Weeks later... (They go into Mission Command) Stewie: Well guys, it took a while, but we finally rebuilt Mission Command. Chase: It even looks the same as before. Adam: I'm just glad that everything's back to normal. Trivia Category:Season 2 Category:Rome Arc